1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cameras, and more particularly to a camera which has an external flash unit.
2. Description of Related Art
An conventional camera includes a body frame and a flash unit integrally provided on the body frame or coupled to a fixed position of the frame. Because consumers like variety, cameras with different shapes and aesthetic appearance are in high demand. However, to keep the appearance of the camera attractive, the appearance of the camera has to be changed constantly and both the body frame and the flash unit have to be redesigned and reproduced to fit for a new housing of the camera. As a result, cost in developing and manufacturing a new one of this camera is dramatically increased.
What is needed, therefore, is a camera capable of fitting for different types of housing to attain a new appearance.